


First Christmas

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Christmas, Cute, M/M, Secret Santa, VegeGoge, VegettoxGogeta, VegitoxGogeta, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: Vegetto and Gogeta wake up for their first Christmas in their own bodies!  A wholesome story for the holidays.  (Vegetto x Gogeta)
Relationships: Vegetto/Gogeta, Vegito/gogeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a Dragonball Secret Santa 2020 gift for @LizzFlower_ on Twitter.
> 
> Merry Christmas, Lizz! I hope you enjoy! I did my best to write a super cute fic with the sweet fusion boys! I’ve always wanted to write something with them, so I hope I did your wish justice!
> 
> In this story, the fusions are permanent, Vegetto and Gogeta simultaneously exist, and they live together. Just accept that.

“Gooooo-geeee-taaaaaa!!”

Gogeta’s eyes flickered open slowly, immediately narrowing from the light that filtered in through the window. He could tell from the lighting alone that the sun had only just come up over the horizon, yet Vegetto was already waking him with a cheery, sing-song voice. “Mmph . . . wha? Why are you waking-“

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!” The potara fusion leaned over top of him, a wide grin plastered on his face as he stared down at his lover. “It’s our very first Christmas together! Aren’t you excited!? I’m so excited!” He gripped Gogeta’s shoulders and gave him a light shake, “I’ve . . . I’ve never been alive to celebrate on my own before!” 

Neither of them had. They’d both only experienced the holiday through the eyes of Vegeta and Goku. Now that they were on their own, however, they could experience it in their own way and develop their own memories and traditions.

“Alright, alright. I get it.” Gogeta wasn’t as excited as his partner, but he was happy to make new memories. Today was a special day for them both, even if they didn’t celebrate it like the two Saiyans who were part of them. They didn’t have any children, so there was no need to pretend this ‘Santa’ person existed. Regardless, they would enjoy the day in their own way. “Why do we have to wake up so early, though?”

“Hm? Ah . . . I don’t know. Isn’t that what we’re supposed to do? I feel like Vegeta and Goku always got up early . . .” Vegetto furrowed his brows, confused as to why Gogeta seemed a bit unhappy.

“Because they’ve got younger kids to wake up early for. We can wake up whenever we want.” A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he slowly sat up and reached out to lightly tug at Vegetto’s cheek, “It’s fine. Since we’re up early, I can make us a nice breakfast.” He had been planning a nice Christmas breakfast anyhow.

“You know I love your cooking!” Vegetto leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek, smirking at the blush his action elicited from the other, “And then after we eat, maybe we can cozy up on the couch, wrap ourselves in blankets, and enjoy some hot cocoa. Doesn’t that sound nice?” Vegetto’s voice was considerably quieter now, his demeanor less rambunctious. 

“Th-that does sound nice.” Gogeta diverted his gaze. How was it that Vegetto could be so childish one moment and then so charming the next? It was one of those mysteries that would never be solved. 

* * *

Breakfast was an absolute feast. A thick stack of gingerbread pancakes, a heaping pile of scrambled eggs, more strips of bacon than could be counted, probably an entire loaf of bread’s worth of toast, and mixed fresh fruit in the largest bowl they owned. Gogeta had apparently been planning such a meal for the holiday to make it a little more special than every other day they’d spent together. They both loved to eat, so what better way to celebrate than through food?

“Ahhh, I’m stuffed!” Vegetto pat his stomach as he trudged back into their livingroom to flop unceremoniously onto the couch. He tugged at his oversized pajama shirt a bit and huffed a soft laugh. When they’d been out shopping, he had grabbed them each some obnoxiously hideous Christmas pajamas and told Gogeta they had to wear them to bed on Christmas Eve so they could stay in them all day on Christmas. Gogeta wasn’t too keen on the idea, of course, but a quick flash of puppy eyes and a syrupy-sweet ‘pleaaaaase?’ was enough to convince him otherwise. 

The house was quiet, save for Gogeta moving about in the kitchen. It was quiet, but it was warm, and the air had the scent of cinnamon lingering about. “It smells like cinnamon in here. Is that from the pancakes you made?” Vegetto sniffed at the air as he grabbed one of the blankets that was folded on the armrest of the couch. 

“Maybe.” Gogeta called to him from the kitchen before poking his head out into the livingroom, “But I’m making hot cocoa now and I’m adding some cinnamon, so you’ll probably smell that, too. I saw something about preparing it like this once and thought I would try it.” He disappeared once more. Thank goodness he knew his way around a kitchen – Vegetto surely would have burned the house down ages ago if it was left up to him.

Gogeta returned moments later, a mug in each hand. He looked . . . really damn ridiculous in those pajamas and Vegetto couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“What are you grinning about?” Gogeta furrowed his brows. His partner was always up to no good.

“You look really cute, that’s all.” He grinned wider still at the flustered look on Gogeta’s face and the way the man faltered in his steps on his way to the couch. “Woah, careful not to spill.” Usually Vegetto was the one making the bulk of the mess. “Hey, sit right here.” Vegetto sat with his legs apart and pat the spot on the couch that was open in between them. “I won’t try anything funny – I promise!”

“You really expect me to believe that?” Gogeta stood in front of him, still holding their drinks while he stared down at Vegetto.

“Aw come on! Seriously, it’s fine. I just want to sit with you close to me so we can share this blanket. Doesn’t that sound nice?” He’d had all of this planned out since last night. He wanted to just spend the day, cuddling and warm with Gogeta. It wasn’t anything particularly thrilling, but it was nice to relax sometimes and he always loved to be close to him.

“If you do anything weird, I’m moving.” Gogeta reluctantly took a seat between Vegetto’s legs and handed him one of the mugs. He then slowly leaned back against his chest (a bit to the side so his hair wouldn’t be in the other fusion’s face) and made himself more comfortable. It was . . . warm.

“See? Isn’t this nice?” Vegetto used his free hand, and a bit of help from Gogeta, to then wrap the blanket around the two of them together. “A mug of hot cocoa that smells _amazing_ , a warm blanket, the lights from the tree, and the love of my life. What could be better than this?” He nuzzled Gogeta’s cheek, another grin stretching across his face, “Ahh, my cheeks hurt from smiling and it’s still morning. I’m really, really happy.”

Gogeta looked down into his mug before taking a sip. The chocolate and cinnamon really did go well together and of course the smell of cinnamon had a very nostalgic smell this time of year. It was strange to consider ‘nostalgia’ when this was their very first year with their own bodies, but he had very vivid memories from both Vegeta and Goku to depend on. “Yeah, it’s nice.” He closed his eyes for a moment to just relish in it. Vegetto was warm, the blanket was warm, the drink was warm . . . and through his back he could feel the steady, gentle beating of Vegetto’s heart. “I can feel your heartbeat.”

“Can you?” Vegetto’s grin faded to only a soft smile now. “It beats just for you.”

“Hush, you’re being a sap.”

“You like it, though. I see your blush.” Vegetto wrapped his free arm around Gogeta’s waist and gave him a sort of hug while he sipped at his drink, “Oooh, this is really good! You make the best food _and_ drinks!”

“It’s . . . it’s something anyone could make. Well, maybe anyone except for you. A child could cook better.” Gogeta turned hi s head enough to smirk back at his lover, who feigned a pout, “I’m glad that you like it. I’m really happy that you love my cooking. You’re always talking about how great it is, but it’s really not anything special.”

He’d likely never admit to it, but he had put quite a lot of thought into the menu for Christmas morning, afternoon, and evening. He made sure to include elements of all of Vegetto’s favorite things, as well as some items that were more customary for the holiday. Hearing Vegetto’s excited compliments always made him feel good.

“Of course it’s special! You made it for _us_!” Vegetto hugged him tighter against himself as he took another drink, “You know everything I like! It’s delicious and I won’t hear you say anything otherwise.” Gogeta didn’t respond to that, only smiling very slightly as the blush on his face grew darker and darker. That was all the response Vegetto needed. Gogeta acted abrasive sometimes or aloof, but really he was a huge softie. Was Vegetto the only one who got to see that side of him? Probably. 

There was a moment whether neither of them said anything at all. They weren’t really sure how long they sat like that, just drinking their drinks and enjoying the silence and the warmth and that lingering scent of cinnamon and hot cocoa. It was nice. Normally life was chaotic. They were born into chaos, really. When they were merely fusions, they existed only to fight and defeat astronomically powerful enemies. Now, though? Now they could sit together like this, bundled up in a blanket, sipping warm drinks, and just doing . . . nothing. Never did either of them think they’d be content to simply do nothing.

“This is a lot better than I thought it would be.” Gogeta looked down into his mug, which was now empty.

“Yeah, the cinnamon really did add a nice touch! I think I might want you to add it in all the time, now!” Vegetto downed the remaining gulp of his own drink and leaned forward (taking Gogeta with him) to set the empty mug on the coffee table.

“I didn’t mean the hot cocoa, though I do agree with you on that.” He let Vegetto take his mug and set it alongside the other, “I mean just . . . sitting here together like this. I’m not really sure how to describe it, but it’s really comforting. I could almost fall asleep right here even though we just woke up not too long ago.” Gogeta shifted a bit so he could pull his legs up onto the couch and instead sit more sideways and lean against his partner. “We should do this for more than just holidays. Like . . . just a random day, plan to do nothing.”

“Kind of like a date day?” Vegetto’s eyes lit up at the idea, “And if you didn’t feel like cooking, we could just order takeout or something and make it a _really_ lazy day!” Again he nuzzled the side of Gogeta’s face, which was quite a bit easier now that he’d turned himself. “We should definitely do this more often.”

“I’d like that a lot. It would be a treat every now and then.”

“And speaking of treats!”

“. . . you’d best not have bought me anything. We agreed not to exchange gifts this year.” Gogeta furrowed his brows at the mischievous smile that crossed Vegetto’s face, “I didn’t get you anything, so I don’t want anything. That isn’t fair.”

“It’s just something small! Don’t worry about it! I saw it and I just couldn’t help myself.” Vegetto fished behind the pillow on the couch and retrieved a fairly small box. “Seriously, it’s not much at all. I actually thought about giving it to you on a different day so you wouldn’t get mad, but . . . I couldn’t resist giving you a gift on Christmas Day regardless of what we’d agreed to.” Vegetto pulled the blanket down enough that he could set the box on Gogeta’s thighs, earning him a half-hearted glare from the other fusion.

“You’re impossible. I’ll have to find you something when the stores are open again.”

“I said don’t worry about it!”

Gogeta slowly removed the ribbon – that Vegetto surely didn’t have the skill to have tied himself – and lifted the lid of the box to reveal a sapphire blue scarf. “Ah, a scarf.” That scowl he’d been wearing before seemed to instantly melt away and his eyes widened slightly as he pulled the item from the box and put it on. “It’s really soft. I actually did need one of these.” It was thoughtful and the color was nice. Vegetto often came across as an airhead, but he was a _thoughtful_ airhead at least.

“I remembered our conversation about it. I got one for myself, too, but I’ve been holding onto it so you didn’t think I just bought one for myself.” Vegetto tapped at his own head and winked, “Genius, right? Plus, that shade of blue looks great on you.” He beamed with pride as he watched Gogeta feel the fabric and inspect his new accessory. He looked happy, so that meant he loved it, right?

“I don’t know if I would call it genius, but . . . it’s definitely not something I expected out of you.” Gogeta smirked playfully at his lover and looked back down at the box as he was about to close it, “Ah- what is this at the bottom? Did you put this here?”

“What is it?” Vegetto tried to hide the knowing smile that threatened to creep onto his lips. He wanted to feign ignorance.

“Some kind of . . . plant? Or . . . piece of a plant? It looks decorative. Maybe an ornament?” Gogeta picked up the item in question and held it by the loop that was attached on top.

“Ohhh, I think I know what that is! I’ve heard if you hold it up and let light hit it, it’ll shimmer a whole lot! Why don’t you try it?” He tried to contain himself, but it grew more and more difficult by the second. His plan was nearly complete!

“Hold it up to light? Will light from the window work?” Gogeta held it up higher, “I don’t see anything shimmering at all. It just looks like fancy leaves to me.”

“Hmmm . . . maybe look at the bottom of it? I think I see something there.”

“The bottom?” Gogeta held the item over his head so he could look underneath, “I don’t know what you’re seeing. There isn’t anything th-“

His words were cut off as Vegetto suddenly grabbed the scarf and pulled him close so he could capture the man’s lips mid-sentence. Normally Gogeta would have protested from how sudden it was, but this time he merely closed his eyes and lowered his arm, dropping the mystery item back into the box. There was something different about this kiss today. It felt warmer, gentler, like it held something more within it. And though the liplock did go on for longer than it had ever before, it felt like it was cut short when Vegetto pulled away just enough that their lips no longer touched, but their foreheads were still pressed together, “Heh, _that_ is _my_ present. I love you, Gogeta.”

Gogeta’s cheeks were burning hot and he felt his hands tremble and his heart beat faster, “I-I love you too, Vegetto.” Love . . . it wasn’t something they said terribly often to each other and he still hadn’t grown used to it. 

They sat there like that for a long moment, their eyes locked together and their lips just a breath away. If this went on too much longer, that ‘gift’ might turn into more than just a surprise kiss.

“W-what is this?” Gogeta motioned to the object in the box, his eyes only briefly flickering to it before locking with Vegetto’s intense gaze once more.

“Mistletoe. Anyone who is underneath it has to be kissed. Orrrr something like that, haha.” Vegetto leaned back again, his own cheeks still alight with embarrassment and also happiness that his whole plan worked out beautifully. 

“Ah, I see . . . I feel like I have that in my memories somewhere.” He picked the mistletoe up again, then held it over Vegetto’s head, “Ah, it would seem it’s over _you_ now.” He felt a bit like an idiot – the idea had seemed much cuter in his head.

“Oh no! Whatever will happen to me?” Vegetto went right along with it, though, both arms now embracing the other Saiyan and holding him close as Gogeta leaned in for yet another kiss. This one was shorter than the last, but just as meaningful. Their first Christmas together – the first of many for sure. Their first true moment of warmth and silence and just . . . togetherness.

“Merry Christmas, Gogeta.” Vegetto’s usual smile was replaced by a much softer expression, his eyes and earrings dimly reflecting the lights from their Christmas tree as he gazed into the eyes of his lover.

“. . . Merry Christmas, Vegetto.”

And again the two fusions kissed each other gently, their arms embracing each other tightly as they snuggled closer for warmth. The lights on the tree twinkled and the scent of cinnamon and cocoa remained in the air. A gentle shower of snow fell just outside, the snowflakes seemingly dancing in celebration of the two inside. The day was still young, but the hours did not matter. 

They had all the time in the world now.


End file.
